


Your Laughter Is My Wine

by JaneDoe876



Series: My Heart Is Yours [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom invites Loki to a photo-shoot and funny times ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Laughter Is My Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a good laugh so here is a funny tomki, this is part 3 of my 6 part Tomki mini-series. I will be writting after this mini-series two more Tomki's and then it's back to Thorki I miss them. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

When Tom invited Loki to come with him on this photo-shoot, he had a suspicion that Loki would try and distract him somehow.

Of course this proved to be true. Tom was trying to keep a straight face, this proved kind of hard due to his husband.

"Come on Thomas, give us a kiss" Loki said as he wrapped one arm around Tom's waist. "Loki, I'm trying to be focused" he said though he truly was failing at it.

Loki let his fingers go under Tom's shirt, trying to find that perfect spot and he did. "Loki!" Tom tried but the laughter was overwhelming.

Loki smiled victorious and kissed Tom's cheek just as the camera clicked. About a week later Tom got the copy of that picture.

"We look wonderful my Thomas" Loki said smiling. "You cheeky! I couldn't stop laughing" Tom said in mock anger.

"The camera woman did say, just relax I was merely helping, besides your laughter is my wine" Loki said as he began to tickle Tom savoring his laughter.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :) Am removing all the pics, Sorry I just don't want to get in trouble though I did give full credit.


End file.
